Adult Swim: Ultimate Battle Royale
Adult Swim: Ultimate Battle Royale is a new video game featuring many characters from some iconic series from the late-night block. The game is rated M for Mature for Intense Violence, Strong Launguage, Use of Drugs/Tobacco/Alcohol, Sexual Themes, Mature Humor, and extreme Blood and Gore. The game will be released November 2018 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One as well as on PCs. Gameplay The game is similar to Super Smash Bros. and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. In this game, you fight against your opponents. When your attack meter is full, you can perform a final-smash like attack called a Ultimate Whoop-Tality. Story TBA Playable Characters 12 oz. Mouse * Mouse Fitzgerald (Unlockable) Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Master Shake * Frylock * Meatwad The Brak Show * Brak * Zorak * Thundercleese (Unlockable) Deadpool *Deadpool (Marvel Guest Star) The Drinky Crow Show * Drinky Crow (Unlockable) * Uncle Gabby (Unlockable) Frisky Dingo * Xander Crews Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law *Harvey Birdman Korgoth of Barbaria * Korgoth (Unlockable) Lucy, The Daughter of the Devil * Lucy Metalocalypse * Nathan Explosion * Skwisgaar Skwigelf * William Murderface * Toki Wartooth * Pickles Mr. Pickles * Mr. Pickles Perfect Hair Forever * Gerald Bald Z * Coiffio (Unlockable) Rick and Morty * Rick * Morty Robot Chicken * Robot Chicken *Mad Scientist *bac vit x4 * bac (solid) * vit * chista pell (Unlockable) * yanx (Unlockable) Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast * Space Ghost * Moltar (Unlockable) Squidbillies * Early Superjail! * The Warden *Jailbot * Lord Stingray (Unlockable) * Jacknife (Unlockable) Titan Maxium * Commander Palmer (Unlockable) Toonami * TOM 5.0 More coming soon.... Stages * Adult Swim (Adult Swim) * Brak's House (The Brak Show) * The City (12 oz. Mouse) * The Dawn Is Your Enemy (Adult Swim) * Hell (Mr. Pickles) * Superjail (Superjail!) * Training Room (Adult Swim: Ultimate Battle Royale) * watch (ticks in my boned horse) * NetherRealm (Mortal Kombat) More coming soon.... Mode * Story Mode - Follow the story on how the characters save Adult Swim from extinction. * Arcade Mode - Test your might as you go through 10 battles til you reach the boss at the end of the mode. * Event Mode - Play through 150 events. * Training Mode - Practice your skills as you fight without any limits. Multiplayer Mode * Vs. Mode - Go head-to-head with CPUs or your friends by fighting til the end. Last player with the most Knock-Out points wins! * Fatal KO! Mode - In this mode, all stages are set with many fatalities that can kill your opponents at the end of the match. Enjoy watching them being eliminated with the side of blood! * Special Mode - Go through different types of custom types of battles. * Custom Mode - Change how YOU play! Add time, lives, whatever you want. * Online Mode - Play with people outside of your home by showing them what you got. Soundtrack When you pre-order the game, you get a free soundtrack inspired by the game featuring many artists. It contains genres such as Rock, Pop Rock, Heavy Metal, Psychedelic Rock, Metal, and Rap. * Tracks 1. "Burn It to The Ground" by Nickelback (The game's theme as heard in the intro) 2. "So Happy" by Theory Of A Deadman 3. "Blackened Sky" by Ekotren 4. "Beating On Death's Door" by Lamb Of God 5. "True Story" by El-P 6. "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit More coming soon.... Category:Adult Swim Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PC games Category:MAC games